Mementos
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Siempre la amó, desde que la vio entrar por esa puerta en la Academia, cuando comían juntos, hasta que se hicieron adultos y juntos soñaron con un futuro lleno de esperanza. Todos esos recuerdos los atesora, porque ahí es donde aparece ella. [Minato/Kushina].
1. Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el **Reto 300** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Palabras sorteadas:** Uva, coraje, naranja.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Culpa**_

 _._

 _._

Decir que estaba encantado con esa pelirroja era totalmente mentira. Estaba hechizado. No sabía desde cuando había sentido esos nervios cuando ella estaba cerca… pero los sentía. Desde su cabello rojizo, su carácter explosivo —que le ponía aún más nervioso, pero le encantaba—, hasta sus hermosos y únicos ojos violetas de color uva.

Y, sin darse cuenta, se queda mirándola. Aunque nunca habría reparado en ello si ella no hubiera girado a verlo con molestia.

— Oye tú, ¿qué tanto me ves?

— ¡Kushina, presta atención! —reprendió el sensei. Ella giró a verlo de nuevo, enfadada.

Él solo pudo sonreírle culpable.

 _._

 _._

 _Dicho y hecho._

 _A decir verdad me ha parecido muy divertido este reto y puedo decir, con orgullo, que esta viñeta tiene cien palabras exactas :D._

 _Carol._


	2. Costumbre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el **Reto 300** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Palabras sorteadas:** Uva, coraje, naranja.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Costumbre**_

 _._

 _._

Nota que lo mira, _de nuevo_. Y sonríe, pero no voltea porque sabe que ella dejará de mirarlo. Y no quiere eso.

— _Que sepas que lo hago solo porque te lo debo —_ fue lo que le dijo cuándo lo invitó a comer ramen. Casi le dio un infarto la primera vez, pues vio un sonrojo. Pero hacía calor ese día.

 _¿Sería eso?_

No sabía qué pensar sobre que ella viera su rescate como un favor. El coraje que sintió al saberla en peligro le impidió pensar en algo que no fuera rescatarla.

Pero ahí estaban, comiendo juntos por tercera vez.

 _._

 _._

 _¡Segunda entrega!_

 _Me he dado cuenta que cuando te ponen una palabra se te ocurren mil y una ideas para escribir, no hay que romperse el cráneo para escribir algo decente XD._

 _¡Otra vez cien palabras exactas!_

 _Pasen a la tercera viñeta ;D_

 _Carol._


	3. Esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el **Reto 300** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Palabras sorteadas:** Uva, coraje, naranja.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Esperanza**_

 _._

 _._

— Minato… ¿cuál sería el color de nuestro hijo? —casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿H-Hijo? —logra decir.

— Sí, ya sabes, tú eres amarillo y yo soy rojo.

No entendía a que venía todo eso, pero lo comprendía. A veces Kushina soñaba despierta, lo notaba por su mirada ida. Era como si pudiera ver algo que él no y, al segundo siguiente, le preguntaba cosas.

— Pues… naranja, ¿no? —su mirada le hizo pensar que la respuesta era más para él que para ella.

— Sí, naranja —y ella sonríe, pues veía un futuro donde formaban una familia.

Y todo estaba bien.

 _._

 _._

 _Hasta aquí llegué :)._

 _Bueno, les explicaré más o menos de que va esta última viñeta. Con lo que respecta a Kushina, una vez leí un fic muy bueno en donde decía que Kushina tenía visiones, como unos flashes que aparecían en su mente gracias al Kyubi y veía todo, su muerte, la de Minato, la masacre, Itachi como el culpable, la muerte de la mamá de Hinata, todo. Entonces lo pensé y… en cierto modo tiene lógica XD._

 _Así que cuando "sueña despierta" es porque tiene esos retazos. Y el final es como un futuro alternativo que Kushina ve… porque sabemos que la realidad es totalmente distinta . Por lo mismo puse el título, porque ella quiere darle esperanza a Minato de que sus visiones son bonitas, que todo es color de rosa._

 _Mah, me he alargado mucho XD. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Y, oh sorpresa! Cien palabras exactas de nuevo XD. No se olviden de comentar ;)._

 _¡Matta ne!_

 _Carol._


End file.
